Certain kinds of aminopyrimidine derivatives, especially 4-aminopyrimidine derivatives, are known to have insecticidal activity, miticidal activity and fungicidal activity (JP-A 57-176967, JP-A 63-225364 and JP-A 64-68362).
However, these known aminopyrimidine derivatives do not have satisfactory efficacy, particularly with regard to fungicidal activity. There is still a need for compounds having more potent fungicidal activity.